battle of princessess
by shirikuka
Summary: bloom fights diaspro blah blah


Battle of the Princesses

_(_

_Underground_

Deep within the underground chambers, the three witches (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) all walked into the throne room of the Master of Shadows, Lord Darkar. However, they didn't see him anywhere in the room. The only moving object in the room was his dark crystal ball that floated in front of the throne. And speaking of throne... there was a note sitting there.  
"Hmmm... I guess the big guy isn't here." Icy said.  
"Ugh! Why does he get to take breaks and we don't!?" Stormy said.  
"Easy there, Stormy. You'll cause another thunderstorm with that temper tantrum." Darcy said.  
"Hey, ladies! Look at this note here." Icy said as she picked up the note and began to read it out loud:

_Ladies,_

_I'm taking a walk through the underground chambers to recharge my powers of darkness. In the meantime, you are free to do what you want with those accursed Winx fairies!_

_Lord Darkar_

"Hmmm... I guess this means he's not as strong as we think he is." Darcy said.  
"Who cares about that!? He's left us in charge of stopping those Winx fairies!" Stormy shouted.  
"Exactly, and that's why we need to think of a plan." Icy said.  
"Come on, Icy! We have these spells on us that make us super powerful! Why can't we just clobber those pathetic little Winx!?" Stormy shouted.  
"Hold your tongue, Stormy. This time we should come up with a plan that will really get under that silly little Bloom's skin." Icy said.  
"Of course... if something happens to Bloom, it affects the whole team!" Darcy said.  
"Yes, if we can take her out or at least distract her, we'll easily be able to defeat those other pathetic fairies!" Icy said.  
"But what can we do!? Bloom's too good a fairy to be easily distracted." Stormy said. Icy put a hand on her chin and tried to think of a plan. Darcy, however, beat her to the punch.  
"Wait, I got it! That boyfriend of hers, Sky. We capture him and hold him hostage, and suddenly Bloom's heart is out of it." Darcy said. Icy nodded for a bit.  
"Sounds good to me... but why don't we spice things up a bit? If I remember correctly, Sky was supposed to marry Princess Diaspro. She's not too far from Alfea and Red Fountain." Icy said.  
"Diaspro? Oh yeah... she's definitely a nasty one. Always in a bad mood!" Stormy said.  
"All we have to do is get her to capture Sky and then destroy Bloom!" Darcy said.  
"Not just destroy Bloom, but completely crush her... I've got this new potion I want to try out on her." Icy said. She waved her hands around and then opened up her right hand to reveal a small bottle full of a green liquid.

"If I can sneak this into one of Diaspro's possessions and she uses that object... it'll allow her to increase in size by 50!" Icy said.  
"Oh... I love it! Nothing's more diabolical than an ex-girlfriend growing to a giant size and capturing her boyfriend!" Stormy said.  
"Yeah, I have to agree. This oughta be better than growing ourselves like what happened last time." Darcy said.  
"Let's use the dark crystal ball to see where she is..." Icy said. She walked over to the dark crystal ball, which Darkar typically used to see things from afar. The girls looked and saw an image coming in...

_Red Fountain_

At the Red Fountain School of Specialists, a ship was hovering over the entrance where Principal Saladin, the muscle-bound Professor Codatorta, and five of the Specialists (Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia) were all standing there as they watched Princess Diaspro come out from the cockpit. Everyone walked up to greet the guest of honor. Well, almost everyone... Sky just stood back and tried his best not to look at Diaspro.

For those of you who don't know, Sky was destined to marry Diaspro, but he wanted no part of it. He in fact switched names with his best friend, Brandon, when the two entered Red Fountain so that he could hide from the princess for as long as he could. Eventually, though, the truth was uncovered when Bloom mistook Diaspro for Icy when she saw how close the two were. Much of Red Fountain was destroyed by the two princesses as they both engaged in battle, but Bloom has since been forgiven by Sky and the two have fallen in love ever since. Diaspro has been disgusted with the two ever since, and she in fact hardly ever speaks with Sky these days, especially since Sky is the one that broke up with her.

Diaspro stepped out from the ship and greeted everyone as best as she could with warmth and happiness, but deep down inside she was a bitter princess, not used to the ways of royalty.  
"Princess Diaspro, we are honored to once again have you as the guest of honor this weekend." Saladin said.  
"I'm sure it is... I hope things will be better off this time around." Diaspro said. After shaking many of the Specialists' hands, she also tried her best to avoid a full-on conversation with Sky.  
"Hello, Sky." Diaspro said as she held out a hand. Sky didn't do anything.  
"Ugh... whatever. I'm going to my room now." Diaspro said.  
"Let us show you the way, your highness." Timmy said as he and Brandon both escorted Diaspro inside the building. Saladin and Codatorta just looked over at Sky who was still pouting.  
"Sky, you must show respect before the princess." Saladin said.  
"That's right! Where are your manners, young man?" Codatorta said.  
"Sorry... it's just that I still can't bother to be around her. Not when I have the bloom of my life in Bloom." Sky said. Codatorta couldn't help but laugh at that remark.  
"Ha! That's a cute one, I must admit that! I should try that on my wife." Codatorta said.  
"Oh, never mind. Just try to show some more consideration for our guest of honor, if you would please." Saladin said.  
"Yeah, sure. Look, Riven, can you tell the guys I'll be at Alfea if they need me? I'm going to go see Bloom." Sky said as he looked at another one of the Specialists, Riven.  
"Sure thing, dude." Riven said as he walked back to join the other guys who were with Diaspro. Saladin just shook his head.  
"I have this bad feeling the rift between Sky and Diaspro will cause problems for all of us." Saladin said.  
"I just hope you're wrong... which rarely ever happens." Codatorta said.

Some time later, inside the special room where Diaspro was staying, she was busy unpacking her many bags of makeup while ranting about Sky at the same time.  
"Geez... who does Sky think he is? And what does he see in this Bloom girl anyway? I oughta show him a thing or two!" Diaspro shouted. Just as she pulled out a rather large spray bottle with several stars decorating it and placed it on the table, she could hear a knocking sound coming from the door.  
"What is it!?" Diaspro shouted in frustration. A female-sounding voice could be heard from the other end.  
"Um... excuse me, miss, but there's this package for you that we seem to have forgotten to bring to your room." the voice said.  
"Well why don't you bring it up here then!?" Diaspro shouted.  
"It just arrived, I'm afraid. You'll have to pick it up in the front lobby." the voice said. Diaspro could then hear the sounds of high heels clicking down the hallway, which told her that the lady was walking away. Diaspro then swung the doors to her chambers wide open as she walked out.  
"I swear... the service of people these days. One day, when I am queen, I will show everyone who is in charge!" Diaspro said. Once she was completely out of the room, Icy and Stormy suddenly materialized inside Diaspro's room. Both let out an evil laugh.  
"Hahahaha!!! Our plan is working perfectly. Good job with the maid's voice, Darcy!" Icy said.  
"Yeah, and don't forget the invisibility spell!" Stormy said. Icy opened the door, and indeed, Darcy started to form back into view after hiding from Diaspro and using her maid's voice to trick her.  
"Yeah... good thing it worked. Those two spells took a lot out of me!" Darcy said. Icy then opened up her bottle full of green liquid and then opened the perfume bottle, letting the smell of Diaspro's perfume drift out into the open air. Icy just put several drops of the potion into the perfume bottle instead of dumping it all into the bottle.  
"Hey, Icy... why just drops instead of dumping the whole thing?" Stormy asked.  
"Well, I accidentally made it too powerful. Even just a few drops will make her 50 times her normal size!" Icy said.  
"Whew... you're right. We can't get too greedy with using a lot of it." Darcy said. The three witches then could hear the ranting voice of Diaspro from the hallway.  
"Oops! That's our cue!" Stormy said. The three witches then teleported themselves out of the room, waiting to see what would happen with the perfume they enhanced.

Diaspro came back in a foul mood, especially after being told there was no missed luggage in the front lobby. Heck, they didn't even know about the person who told her about the missing luggage, but of course nobody had any idea that the person was Darcy. Nevertheless, Diaspro was ticked off.  
"Sheesh... you'd think a place like this can have decent room service around here!" Diaspro shouted. She then picked up her perfume bottle and sprayed some of the modified perfume onto her body. She quickly caught on to the perfume's new smell.  
"Whoa... what's up with this perfume? I guess I need to use it more often before it goes bad." Diaspro said. After a couple more sprays, she set the bottle back down on the table. Then, when Diaspro thought about walking to another part of the room, she suddenly felt really dizzy.  
"Ugh... what's happening? I feel so strange all of a sudden..." Diaspro said. She then felt her head bump against something, and in fact she had to get down on her knees because she started to feel congested.

Yep, you guessed it! Diaspro was getting bigger.

Eventually, she got too big for her little room and had to break through the roof where she could see the rest of the rapidly shrinking Red Fountain. Many of the specialists had run into the Diaspro's room only to see her growing body (along with her princess clothes, of course).  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Helia asked.  
"What else? Diaspro's getting bigger." Riven said. Finally, Diaspro stopped growing at about 250 feet tall. She looked to her left and right to see Red Fountain and for that matter the rest of the world that was now smaller than before. Then she looked by her feet and saw all the tiny specialists that were staring up at her. She grinned as she came up with a particularly nasty idea. But first, she began to reach down into the hole she made on the roof from her growth spurt. As the many specialists there ran away for safety, one of them could not escape and was lifted into the air. The guy just looked with fear at Diaspro's huge face.  
"_YOU!!! Where is Sky now?_" Diaspro said.  
"He... he... he went to Alfea to see his girlfriend!" the guy said. Diaspro just smirked as she then dropped the specialist back into the hole. Luckily a couple guys were there to catch him.  
"_Hehehehe... who cares what that perfume did to me! I'll just use this new size to show Sky and that pathetic little Bloom a thing or two!_" Diaspro said. She then made a high leap into the sky and then landed just outside of the entire Red Fountain complex, creating quite the earthquake as big as she was.  
"_Hmmm... I should change into my magical outfit to show I mean business!_" Diaspro said. Indeed, she then transformed herself from her princess looks to the Winx-like fighter she last used to fight against Bloom when they first met. After taking the short time to once again admire her now huge size, Diaspro then started to walk away from Red Fountain as she made her way for Alfea College.

_Alfea_

Just outside the front entrance to Alfea College, Sky was waiting patiently for Bloom to come walking out, which she eventually did. Sky smiled to see Bloom in her regular ol' street clothes instead of something fancy like a princess outfit.  
"Hey there, Bloom. Aren't you looking nice today?" Sky said.  
"Thanks... you too. Wasn't Diaspro supposed to be coming by?" Bloom asked.  
"Well... yeah. But I left her at Red Fountain." Sky said. Bloom lowered her eyebrows and focused all her attention on Sky.  
"You didn't speak with her, did you?" Bloom said.  
"Of course not! I told you... it's over between us." Sky said.  
"I know, but still... there's just no escaping that destiny the two of you share." Bloom said. Sky finally put his hands on Bloom's shoulders.  
"I promise, Bloom. It is absolutely over between us. Destinies can change, you know, and I've chosen to be in love with you." Sky said. Bloom just smiled as she looked at her boyfriend.  
"Oh, Sky... let us hope that nothing ever comes between the two of us." Bloom said. Just then, the ground started to shake violently, sweeping everyone around the Alfea grounds off their feet. It stopped shaking for a second or two before it shook again. Everyone was looking around wondering what was going on. Soon, Bloom's friends, the rest of her Winx Club team, joined her.  
"Hey! It's totally an earthquake!" Stella shouted.  
"It's highly illogical! There's never been a major earthquake here in Alfea." Tecna said.  
"Well, the ground's shaking anyway and that's not cool!" Musa said.  
"Eeeeek!!! Look what's coming!" One of the students shouted. The girls looked at this student and then looked up at what she was pointing at.

It was the giant Diaspro, heading straight for Alfea.

"Diaspro? No way! Since when did she get that big!?" Bloom shouted. She looked back at Sky.  
"Hey, don't look at me! I left right when she arrived at Red Fountain!" Sky said.  
"Everyone clear out! Get to safety!" Layla shouted as she was helping many of the students escape the collage and get away to safety as quickly as they could. All the other fairies just watched as the giant Diaspro got closer and closer to the front of Alfea.  
"We'll protect you two!" Flora said as she and the other girls, including Bloom, transformed into their Winx selves. Finally, Diaspro stopped walking when she was a few yards away from our group of heroes. The girls could only look up at the giant-sized princess.  
"Man, she's making quite the fashion statement." Musa said.  
"And I always thought those dark red boots of hers didn't suit her well!" Stella shouted.  
"_Silence, fools!_" Diaspro said, clearly annoyed by seeing the Winx girls surround her targets. She finally decided to kneel down and let out a gust of her air, which at her size was quite powerful. Four of the fairies got blown back several yards, but Bloom was able to hold her ground and stay with Sky.  
"Bloom! Get out of here! You'll just get hurt!" Sky shouted.  
"Never! You protected me all your life, so now I'm doing the same!" Bloom said as she bravely looked up at the giantess.  
"_How romantic. But Sky is mine, little fairy, and he'll always be mine as long as I live._" Diaspro said. She then stood back to her full height and lifted one of her feet (covered in her boots) above Bloom, but she was able to fly out of harm's way as the giantess brought the boot down. Bloom picked up Sky and flew up to one of the nearby oak trees, placing Sky on top of it.  
"Stay here. I'll deal with her myself!" Bloom shouted.  
"Bloom... wait!" Sky shouted, but she didn't hear. Bloom flew up into the sky until she hovered in front of Diaspro's face.  
"Wild Fire!" Bloom shouted, casting one of her spells that sent a wall of flame towards Diaspro's huge face. But Diaspro, giggling as she saw how small Bloom's attack looked to her eyes, raised her fingers and just pinched the fire out of existence. Bloom was shocked to see not even a scratch on Diaspro's skin from one of her more powerful attacks.

"_Is that the best you can do? I ought to crush you into pixie dust right about now!_" Diaspro shouted. She then took the same hand she had blocked the fire attacks with and then swatted Bloom right out of the sky. The hard hit caused Bloom to lose her concentration as she crashed onto the ground, right next to the other Winx girls. Diaspro just smiled as she thought, '_Well, that's one annoying little pest out of the way._'  
She thought about crushing her completely right then and there, but that would just be too cruel, especially with the plan she had in mind for Sky, who she looked down and spotted on top of an oak tree that could only rise up to her knees.  
"Um... now listen, Diaspro, perhaps we can talk about this?" Sky said.  
"_So now you want to talk, eh? Well, it's too late for that, my little man._" Diaspro said. She then reached down and picked up Sky from the tree. She just looked and smiled as she watched him struggle in between her fingers. Meanwhile, Bloom was regaining consciousness as her friends were helping her stand back up.  
"Bloom! Are you injured!?" Tecna said.  
"No... I think my magic protected me. Where is she? And what about Sky!?" Bloom said. Just then, Diaspro looked down at Bloom and her friends, dangling the tiny Sky far above them.

"Sky... no!!!" Bloom shouted.  
"_Looks like you've lost your boyfriend, Bloomy. But don't worry, I won't lose him like you did!_" Diaspro said with finally an evil kind of laugh coming out of her mouth. The giantess then started to walk away towards the city.  
"Not cool! She's headed for the city!" Musa shouted.  
"Arrrrrgh!!! That witch!!! I'll get her for this!" Bloom said. Finally unable to control her temper from not only losing badly to Diaspro but also letting her kidnap Sky, she tried to go after the giantess, but her friends were holding her down.  
"Bloom, no! It's totally too dangerous even for you!" Stella shouted.  
"She's right. She'll just crush you until you're no longer able to stand." Flora said.  
"Give it up, girl... it's not worth the risk!" Layla said, but Bloom just kept on struggling as tears finally began to fall from her eyes.  
"Let me go! I have to rescue Sky!!!" Bloom shouted with screams of pain and agony soon to follow. Finally she collapsed on the ground from being out of breath, and she just buried her face into the grass.  
"Sky..." Bloom softly said. Soon, the head of Alfea, Miss Faragonda, came running out and stood alongside the Winx Club.  
"Is everyone okay!?" Miss Faragonda said.  
"Oh, we're fine. Bloom's really hurt because Sky's been captured." Layla said.  
"Yes, she appears to have suffered from emotional breakdown. We did our best to keep her from going after Diaspro, though." Tecna said.  
"Well, I'm glad all of you are physically unhurt. Indeed, we need to find out just what it was that made Diaspro grow to that big of a size." Miss Faragonda said.

_Alfea City_

The panic was much more widespread in the city as they saw the 250-foot-tall Diaspro arrive in their city, taller than most buildings except for a few of them. Still, to see someone that big was quite a shock to the citizens of this city. Diaspro didn't walk around too much as she simply admired the widespread panic she was causing. To test her newfound power, she even put a foot down on one of the flying vehicles, crushing it to pieces. Sky, still stuck in the grip of giant Diaspro's right hand, could only watch what was going on. He tried his best to plead with Diaspro.  
"Diaspro, please! Those are innocent people down there!" Sky shouted. Diaspro raised her right hand and looked at Sky.  
"_Bleh... innocent people my eye! They're all just the right size to do my bidding, and since I am a princess..._" Diaspro said. Once again her mind began to think of something evil she could do, probably from being so big.  
"_Listen up, you pathetic little creatures of this planet! I am your new goddess! You will serve me or suffer a most painful death!_" Diaspro shouted.  
"Forget it, lady! We'd never serve under someone like you!" a brave man shouted. Unfortunately, Diaspro would end up hearing that and wasn't going to take that threat lightly. She threw her foot back and then launched it forward, kicking the man as far as from the city as she could. The force of the impact killed him anyway, so it didn't matter to Diaspro where he landed. Everyone else around the giantess just gasped over what they witnessed, and soon many of them started to bow down before Diaspro.  
"_That's more like it. Now then, I didn't have lunch today, so I demand a full meal at once!_" Diaspro said. A couple of the people then took off and seemed to run for the nearby grocery store. Meanwhile, Diaspro decided to lay down on the ground flat on her back. Before she did that, though, she took a large handful of tiny people and sprinkled them all over her body, mostly at her legs and her shoulders. Then she collapsed down onto the ground, laying on her back.  
"_Good. Now while I'm waiting for that meal, the rest of you shall massage my body from head to toe. Make your goddess feel comfortable!_" Diaspro said. As the people got to work throwing themselves at the giantess's body, Sky (still in Diaspro's right hand) was feeling disgusted with what he was seeing.  
"Diaspro! This has gone far enough!" Sky said.  
"_Shut up, little Sky! I should play with you later after I've had my fun with these tiny people._" Diaspro said. She finally raised Sky up to her chest area and dropped him inside, stuffing him in between her breasts. She pressed her outfit tight to her chest so that Sky wouldn't have any chance of escaping.

Finally, several trays full of meals were lining up alongside Diaspro's head. Some of the people got tripped up in her hair as they were rolling the carts up as close as they could to her. Diaspro looked to see the line of food.  
"_Ah, good. You people will feed me yourselves!_" Diaspro said. She then lifted the food carts and the people pushing them up to her chin before placing them on it. Diaspro opened her mouth wide, leaving these few folks to look at the inside of her mouth, which felt like a bottomless pit as big as she was. It was really scary when she spoke out once more. Everyone held on as her mouth moved up and down with her voice.  
"_Hurry up with that food, you weaklings!_" Diaspro shouted. Finally, these few people were pushing the entire carts full of food into Diaspro's mouth. One man was even brave enough to push the cart onto her teeth and stand on it as he tipped the cart full of food into her mouth. The man quickly took his cart and ran away from the large teeth once Diaspro started to chew, even though the food simply fell down her throat and chewing wasn't really necessary, but she felt it would show her dominence to the tiny people by putting on this mini kind of show. Once all the carts were empty and the people had run like the wind from her chin, tumbling down to the ground and landing on her hair, Diaspro let out a huge gulping sound as she took the food in.  
"_Ah... lovely. I know good food is hard to come by at this size, but with you little people delivering it to me, it's worth it!_" Diaspro said. She then focused her attention once again on the little people that continued to massage her body. Diaspro let out comfortable breaths of air to show she was quite satisfied with the job these slaves of hers were doing. In fact, she started to cast a bonding spell that would eventually stick all the little people to the red-colored wings on her back.

High up in the sky, and watching all of this unfold, were the three witches. Darcy and Stormy were smiling at the fruits of their labor, though Icy didn't seem so satisfied judging by the cold look on her face.  
"Hahahaha!! Look at all those little humans squirming around her!" Stormy shouted.  
"Now that's a real giantess right there. Ain't that right, Icy?" Darcy said.  
"Yeah... but all we wanted was for her to stop Bloom, not try and take over the city!" Icy said.  
"Oh come on! Lighten up a little, Icy! She's doing all the dirty work for us, including Lord Darkar!" Darcy said.  
"That's exactly what I'm concerned about! Darkar specifically said we were to dispose of those annoying fairies, not let her destroy the world for us! Heck, look at her... she's acting just as evil as Darkar." Icy said.  
"You know, she does have a point. She is stealing some of our glory since we were the ones that helped her grow in the process!" Stormy shouted.  
"Hmmm... good point. The big guy wouldn't like that, would he?" Darcy said.  
"We better show this girl just who is in charge around here." Icy said as the three witches then flew down to Diaspro.

Diaspro, still laying on her back and letting the tiny humans make her feel comfortable, glanced up and could see three more tiny bodies hovering above her. Of course, we knew these bodies to be the three witches.  
"Greetings, Princess Diaspro." Icy said.  
"_Huh? Who the heck are you three? You should be groveling at my feet!_" Diaspro shouted.  
"Well, we beg to differ! It is you who should be serving us!" Stormy said.  
"After all, we were the ones that helped you grow that big!" Darcy said.  
"There is a small task we want you to do, your royal highness. And I truly mean that! You should find those Winx fairies and dispose of them!" Icy said.  
"_Huh? But I already ditched those fairies back at Alfea, and even then, they're too tiny to stop me!_" Diaspro said.  
"But think of the power you could gain from defeating those fairies! They have a tremendous supply of magic energy just waiting for you to take them!" Darcy said. But by this time, Diaspro was done negotiating. She stood back up to her full height, taking many of the humans that had clung onto her skin up with her. The witches were floating in front of Diaspro's knees as they looked way up at her.  
"_I am Princess Diaspro. I take orders from nobody!_" Diaspro shouted in a tone so loud that much of the planet could probably hear her. She then pointed a finger at the three witches, who watched as a powerful field of light energy suddenly formed around the finger.  
"Look out!" Icy shouted. The three witches flew away just before the energy fired out and it could hit all of them. The energy did, however, leave a big crater down on the road in front of where Diaspro was standing.  
"_I'll do what I please. Come back and talk when you can see eye-to-eye with me!_" Diaspro said. She looked down at all the people that were hanging on for dear life either with her skin or some article of clothing. Diaspro finally cast a spell where the people just stuck to her like magnets. After that, she finally walked off towards the heart of the city.

The three witches just watched as the giantess walked away from them. With the plan to sway Diaspro to their side having failed, the three wondered what they could do next.  
"Well, that didn't go over well." Stormy said.  
"And now we're gonna get more than we bargined for!" Darcy said. Icy then took a deep breath.  
"I hate to say it, but it's time we executed Plan B. Listen carefully, girls..." Icy said. She whispered her plan into the ears of the girls, and they flew backwards with very stunned looks on their faces.  
"What!? Are you crazy!?!? We can't do that to her!" Stormy said.  
"For once I agree with Stormy! She would be all over us if we did that to her!" Darcy said.  
"But what choice do we have, ladies? Sure, we hate her, but she's the only one powerful enough to stop her! Come on, we better go find her." Icy said. The three witches then flew away, looking to execute their latest plan.

_Alfea College_

Back inside Bloom's room, Bloom was burying her head underneath the pillows on her bed, trying not to let anyone see her face of frustration. The other girls were simply trying to discuss how they were going to handle the threat of the giant Diaspro.  
"Well, for one thing, we know Diaspro has a temper tantrum. That's going to get her to stomp a lot of the city if we try and confront her." Tecna said.  
"It doesn't matter! I say we take her down before she can destroy all of the city rather than most of it." Musa said.  
"Guys... I say we just try and reason with her. She's a princess, and I'm a princess too! We princesses always try to work things out." Stella said. Finally Bloom decided to uncover her head.  
"That's not going to work. You can't reason with Diaspro, especially when she has Sky!" Bloom said.  
"Bloom, you must control your emotions!" Tecna said.  
"The girl's right. You're our leader... you're going to have to lead us into battle against Diaspro." Musa said.  
"How can I!? She has Sky!!! I want to get my hands on her in the worse way possible!" Bloom said, pounding her pillows in frustration.  
"Yeah, me too! But how can we!? She's like so much bigger than all of us!" Stella said.  
"You guys do what you want. I'm gonna formulate my own plan!" Bloom said as she got up and stormed out of the room.  
"Bloom, wait!!!" Stella said. She thought about going after her, but Flora held her back.  
"Let her be. If I know Bloom, she won't do anything rash or foolish." Flora said.  
"I hope you're right, Flora. This is Diaspro we're talking about after all." Tecna said. Just then, one of the assistant teachers, a white cheetah-like creature named Mr. Gamdann, came running by the room shouting something.  
"Diaspro is about to attack the shopping mall!" Mr. Gamdann said. Stella picked this up and right away was furious.  
"What!? The shopping mall!? NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Stella said. She then leapt up to her feet, transforming back into her Winx self, and then began to run out of the room.  
"Hey, where are you going!?" Flora said.  
"Didn't you hear what Mr. Gamdann said? The shopping mall is under attack! NOBODY attacks the shopping mall and gets away with it!" Stella said. The other girls just looked at each other before they transformed too.  
"Well, so much for carefully thinking of a plan." Layla said.  
"You can say that again!" Musa said as all the girls followed Stella.

Bloom, meanwhile, just stormed down the hallway as she was anxious to get back out there and do battle with Diaspro. Suddenly, she could hear a gust of wind blow behind her. She looked to see it belonged to the three witches as they were standing a few yards away from her. Bloom could only wonder what they were doing there.  
"You three! What do you want!?" Bloom shouted.  
"Cool your jets, girl. We're not here to fight you!" Stormy said.  
"She's right. As much as this might stain our reputation, we need your help." Darcy said. Bloom had both confused and angry looks on her face, not knowing whether or not to believe the evil ladies.  
"Why would I want to help you three?" Bloom asked.  
"Okay, you know that girl, Diaspro, that's now like some 250 feet tall? Well, that was our fault. We concocted this special magical potion to go with the girl's perfume, and we were hoping to get her to serve us, but clearly that hasn't worked." Icy said.  
"Hmmm... so one of your evil plans backfired on you for once?" Bloom said with a smirk. Stormy was cringing her teeth at Bloom, wanting to get a piece of her, but Icy held her back.  
"Look... you want to save your boyfriend, don't you? And we want to get back at that giantess for nearly trashing us. Are you going to help us or not?" Icy asked. Bloom just stared at the three girls for a short while before finally making her decision.  
"Fine... tell me how I can defeat Diaspro and save Sky." Bloom said.  
"Just follow us. We'll take you to the scene of the crime." Icy said. She and the other witches then flew out of a nearby window. Bloom quickly transformed and followed behind them.

_Red Fountain_

Back inside the wrecked guest room where Diaspro had grown, the three witches along with Bloom all entered to see the wreckage left behind by the giantess.  
"Man, she really trashed this place good!" Stormy said.  
"Well, that's what you should expect for a girl who outgrows an entire room." Darcy said. Icy then looked at a nearby table and spotted the perfume bottle.  
"Ah! Perfect, it's still intact." Icy said as she picked up the bottle and held it in front of Bloom.  
"So that's what made Diaspro grow as big as she did?" Bloom said.  
"Yep. If you want to have a chance against Diaspro, you might as well make yourself as big as her." Icy said. Bloom finally took the bottle and then looked back at the three witches. Stormy just shook her head.  
"Hey now, don't get soft on us! We still plan to kick your butt down the road!" Stormy said. Bloom simply nodded.  
"I know... but how am I supposed to get myself and Diaspro back to normal size?" Bloom asked.  
"Oh, just leave that to me! I'm sure the antidote is still back at Cloud Tower." Icy said.  
"You better be right about this." Bloom said. Finally, not wanting to carry the conversation on any further as every minute spent with the witches was lost as far as getting Sky back and saving perhaps all of Magix from the wrath of Diaspro. Bloom held the perfume bottle up to her face and let out one good spray. She took in the scent and didn't think much of it, but that wasn't important now. What was important was that Bloom was beginning to grow bigger (along with her Winx clothes of course). She grew right through the gaping hole in the ceiling...

Soon, Bloom was 250 feet tall as well, matching Diaspro inch-for-inch. Bloom took the short time to admire how much smaller everything was around her, including the room she was towering over. She looked between her shoes to find the witches that essentially helped her grow, but they weren't there.  
"_Hmmm... they must escaped thinking I was going to crush them. No matter... it's Diaspro clobbering time!_" Bloom said. She took a couple big steps out of Red Fountain and then made her way towards the city of Alfea...

_Alfea_

Stella and the other Winx girls flew up as high as they could, trying to catch up with the giant Diaspro, who was closing in on the shopping mall. Finally they found her and then they flew down in front of Diaspro's face as the gigantic princess grinned at the fairies.  
"_Well, well... looks like the itty bitty Winx want to speak with me again!_" Diaspro said.  
"Diaspro, please! We're all princesses here! Can't we just talk about this from one princess to another!?" Stella shouted.  
"Yes, there's no need for this senseless violence and total destruction!" Layla shouted.  
"Don't worry, Sky! We'll save you!" Tecna shouted towards the very top of Diaspro's dress where Sky was hanging on in between Diaspro's breasts.  
"Like I have a choice..." Sky said to himself.  
"_Hah! What can you teeny tiny fairies do against someone as powerful as me? I guess I should just end your miserable existence right now!_" Diaspro said. She started to move her hands forward to grab the pixie-sized Winx fairies, but she quickly pulled them back when a large fireball almost burned her hands like toast.  
"_Diaspro! You leave my friends alone!_" a familiar voice said. Diaspro looked to see it belonged to Bloom, just as big as her. And she looked very angry too, with her hands and a little bit of her hair on fire thanks to the power of her Dragon Fire.

"_What!? What are you doing here, and as tall as me!?_" Diaspro shouted.  
"Bloom!? No way!" Flora shouted.  
"I think that speaks for all of us!" Layla said.  
"Oh man... as if one giantess was bad enough!" Musa said.  
"_Arrrrgh... it's so not fair. You're such a copycat... being a royal princess, getting my boyfriend, and even growing as big as me!_" Diaspro shouted.  
"_Sky is mine, Diaspro! He has proclaimed his love for me! Now give him back!!!_" Bloom shouted. By now she was so angry, embers started to flare up from her fiery hair. The embers drifted towards the ground and were causing some parts of the city to catch on fire.  
"_Awww... and what are you going to do? Cry like the baby you are?_" Diaspro said with a smirk on her face. Stella could see how ugly this was turning out, so she flew in front of Bloom's face so she could get a good look at her.  
"Bloom, it's me! Please calm down! We can reason with Diaspro ourselves!" Stella said as she showed a face of compassion to her gigantic friend. Bloom just lightly brushed the little Stella aside with her hot hands.  
"_Stay out of this, Stella. This is MY fight!_" Bloom said.  
"_Oh, so it's a fight you want? Well, it's a fight you'll get!_" Diaspro shouted. She then charged straight forward for Bloom, and Bloom did the same to Diaspro. The two giantesses locked hands and began to struggle at each other.

And so the giant-sized battle was on. Bloom and Diaspro would spend the first couple of minutes pushing and shoving each other into the many buildings, including the shopping mall that Stella had wanted to save from the wrath of the giantesses. In fact, one good shove from Diaspro sent Bloom falling down right over the mall, crushing it entirely flat along with everyone and everything inside. Diaspro smirked as she walked up to the fallen Bloom.  
"_Down and out already? That's why you're such a weakling!_" Diaspro said.  
"_Hah... you haven't seen anything yet! Fire Storm!!!_" Bloom said, casting one of her fire spells. Diaspro ducked to avoid the shot of fire coming at her face, but she didn't look in time to see Bloom getting up and giving her a swift punch in the gut. Bloom then took Diaspro by the back of her head and slapped her in the face, leaving a slight burn mark because the hand was on fire. As Diaspro was recovering from the brush with Bloom's fire power, she then got tripped up by Bloom and she fell down on her back.  
As all this fighting was going on, the many steps both giantesses took was causing the ground to shake like crazy, knocking people off their feet and leaving them with little chance to escape. Many of the smallest buildings easily crumbled to the ground either from all the shaking or just from getting crushed by either of the giantesses. It didn't help much either that the black smoke from the blazes left behind by Bloom was filling the sky and really making a lot of people sick. The city of Alfea was looking more and more like a warzone with each passing minute the giantesses continued to fight.

Bloom, however, was starting to gain the upper hand as she shoved Diaspro against a building and then took a handful of Diaspro's hair. Obviously, Diaspro screamed out in pain as Bloom just hurled her several blocks away into an undamaged portion of the city. Unknown to Bloom, Sky had flown out from Diaspro's chest and was no longer held captive by her. Still, nothing was satisfying Bloom more than seeing Diaspro lay down in pain, though she was slowly getting back up.  
"_That'll teach you to mess with a 'little' fairy like me!_" Bloom said.  
"_Is that so? Well, just remember, she who laughs last... laughs best!_" Diaspro said as she picked up a significantly smaller building and hurled it towards Bloom. She quickly ducked to dodge the structure and then turned and watched as the structure collided with another portion of the city. She then looked to see Diaspro holding two power poles, one in each hand.  
"_I'm sending you back to fairy tale land!_" Diaspro said. Bloom took a few steps back, stopping short of two monorail tracks with one empty monorail car just inches away from her emerald-colored shoes.  
"_Easier said than done, ugly face!_" Bloom said. She picked up the monorail and then took a swing at Diaspro, who blocked the attack with the power poles. Bloom was also successful in blocking attacks thrown the other way. So far, neither was successful in laying a hit. Bloom finally took a few steps backward.  
"_As we'd say back home... bombs away!_" Bloom shouted. She threw the entire monorail car at Diaspro, who easily blocked it with her power poles.  
"_Nice try, but not good enough!_" Diaspro said. She then swung the power poles at Bloom, shocking her slightly from the touch of the electric wires, but the two giantesses were soon back to hand-in-hand combat, and of course, hair pulling as well.  
As Diaspro charged once again, Bloom caught her off guard with a large uppercut to her chin. The brunt of the attack knocked Diaspro off her feet, fracturing her jaw. Bloom picked up a huge slab of a devastated skyscraper, chucked it and took dead aim. Diaspro staggered back as she was clearly beginning to show signs of fatigue. Bloom quickly got under Diaspro with a sweep kick to the legs, knocking her down to the ground and smashing a few dozen helpless stragglers. Diaspro attempted a flying kick to Bloom's face, but missed, and landed face first into the ground. By now, there weren't anymore buildings that were taller than the two giantesses. Both girls looked dirty as they were covered from head to toe in building debris, and maybe a little bit of human blood as well.

Meanwhile, behind all this chaos, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were flying into the battle scene with Darcy and Stormy holding one very large needle with a purple fluid inside.  
"Ugh... this is the second biggest hypodermic needle I've ever seen!" Stormy said.  
"What was the biggest?" Darcy asked.  
"My last flu shot." Stormy said.  
"Alright, ladies, get ready. When Diaspro is close enough, we'll give her a dose of my very rare shrinking potion." Icy said.  
"Rare, you say?" Darcy asked.  
"Yeah... the ingredients were hard to come by, so we have to make this shot count." Icy said.  
"Geez... I still feel sick to my stomach that we're helping Bloom instead of hurting her." Stormy said.  
"Well, put it this way, would you rather have her finish off Bloom or us?" Icy said. Darcy and Stormy just looked at each other.  
"Us." They both said. The three witches then flew closer to the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, the Winx girls and Sky (flying on one of his hoverboards now) were cheering like mad for Bloom to kick Diaspro's butt. Diaspro, getting up from her latest attack, happened to notice the group just behind Bloom's shoe. After looking at the fairies for a few seconds, she was suddenly thinking back to something one of the witches told her...

"But think of the power you could gain from defeating those fairies! They have a tremendous supply of magic energy just waiting for you to take them!" Darcy said.

Could that 'tremendous supply of magic energy' really help her? There was only one way to find out. As she got up, Diaspro charged for Bloom once more. This time, before she could hit Bloom, she made a quick sidestep to the left and scooped up the rest of the Winx fairies. Diaspro was taking in deep breaths as she spoke out to Bloom while holding the other five members of the Winx Club in her right hand.  
"_You and your friends are certainly powerful, but let's see how powerful they are when I take their magic!_" Diaspro shouted.  
"_NO!!!_" Bloom shouted, knowing the bad things that could happen to her friends when their magic supply is depleted.  
"_Energy Transfer!_" Diaspro said. Soon, her right hand filled with electricity and was shocking the five ladies to near unconsciousness. With her hand completely filled with all sorts of energy, she dropped the five girls towards the ground, but luckily Sky was there to catch all of them and slow down their falls to a less painful one. Bloom just watched as the rainbow colored energy swirled all around her hand and then all around her whole body.  
"_Ahhhh... I can already feel the power flowing through me. Wait... what's happening now?_" Diaspro said. She looked down and noticed something very important happening.

She was growing again. It was easy to tell because it wasn't just Bloom, but her entire surroundings that were getting smaller and smaller.

Diaspro just grinned. The thought of growing bigger than ever before was making her feel all gleeful inside. Bloom, on the other hand, could only watch in horror as she was already knee-high to the constantly growing Diaspro. In fact, she was worried for a little bit that Diaspro would never stop growing! Finally, Diaspro's newest growth spurt ended. How big was Diaspro now? The 250-foot-tall Bloom was only ankle-high to the monsterously huge Diaspro. That had to almost be a mile high by Bloom's best rough estimates, but that wasn't important now. She had to cover her ears as Diaspro let out an incredibly loud evil laugh.  
"_**HAHAHAHA!!! NOW THIS IS MUCH BETTER! I'M NOT JUST A PRINCESS... I AM A GODDESS!!!!!**_" Diaspro said. Bloom backed away nervously from Diaspro's boots. Even though she still towered over much of Alfea, Bloom certainly did not feel so big when looking up at the really mega-sized Diaspro.  
"_(gulp) This isn't good..._" Bloom said to herself. Diaspro just looked straight down at her though.  
"_**AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, LITTLE ONE!?**_" Diaspro said. She then moved her right boot back and just kicked Bloom away! Bloom, screaming out in pain, flew back almost a mile before landing smack dab in the heart of the city. Bloom held her chest as she rolled around in pain, but she watched as the really huge Diaspro was approaching her. Each step by Diaspro was leaving much more destruction than ever before as the ground shook violently with each step. Heck, the ground simply cracked open for each spot of the city she stepped on. Diaspro then picked up Bloom by her hair, causing Bloom to scream out in pain again. Even worse, Diaspro simply swung her hand around in a circular motion.  
"_**ROUND AND ROUND MY LITTLE TOY GOES... WHERE SHE WILL STOP? NOBODY KNOWS!!!**_" Diaspro said before finally throwing Bloom out in the distance. This time she landed just short of the front entrance to Alfea College, and she was really in pain. In fact, her body was full of scratch marks and other sorts of debris. The tiny people that were able to survive the close encounter with the giant Bloom could clearly see the look of pain on her face. Bloom could hear the thundering steps of Diaspro coming towards her, but she was too much in pain to really move around.  
"_**WELL, IT'S BEEN A LOT OF FUN, MY DEAR BLOOM... BUT NOW IT'S TIME THAT I DISPOSED OF YOU AND RIGHTFULLY MAKE SKY MY HUSBAND!**_" Diaspro said as she began to raise a foot over Bloom to crush her.  
The witches could see this happening, and they knew now was the time to act before Diaspro completely crushed Bloom to pieces.  
"Let's make like a cactus and stick her!" Icy said. She took the needle and the three witches carried together towards Diaspro. Despite the fact that they and the needle were almost micro-sized compared to Diaspro's overly huge body, they were able to fly it up to her chest and stick it to her. Of course, Diaspro couldn't feel anything as big as she was, but the witches watched as the purple fluid dug itself into Diaspro's skin.

A couple of seconds later, Diaspro finally reacted to the fluid as she clutched her chest and fell back. She then recovered to see the buildings around her getting bigger, as well as Bloom herself.  
"_**Hey... this city's getting bigger.**_" Diaspro said. She then quickly realized what was going on. The city wasn't getting bigger. She was getting smaller.  
"_Noooooooooooo! I'm shrinking_!!!" Diaspro shouted. Soon, after all the special effects had worn out, she was all the way back at her normal size. In addition, different colored waves of energy came flying out of her body as the magic energy returned to the other Winx girls. The giant Diaspro threat was no more as the Winx girls celebrated. While all this was going on, the three witches quietly retreated from the scene, no doubt to head back for the underworld.  
"Woohoo!!! Alright, no more giant Diaspro!" Stella said.  
"That was a close one... any bigger and the whole world would've been crushed to pieces." Tecna said.  
"I'll say. I don't think I'll be forgetting this day for a while." Layla said as some of the pixies joined alongside her. Sky, meanwhile, was running up to the giant Bloom who was slowly but surely recovering from her injuries.  
"Bloom! Bloom!! Are you alright?" Sky said.  
"_Uh... I... I'm just... I'll be okay. Where's Diaspro?_" Bloom asked. As she looked all around the ground, she finally spotted the tiny Diaspro trying to slowly fly away from the scene.  
"_Oh no you don't!!!_" Bloom said as she quickly snatched up Diaspro with her right hand. She held her rival up to her face with a mean look accompanying it judging by the fiery eyes.

"Um... hello. Listen, we can talk about this, can't we?" Diaspro said.  
"_What a change of pace this is, isn't it you b****!? Maybe it's time I do some of the terrible things you've done to myself and my friends... and especially to Sky!_" Bloom said. She then started to squeeze her hand tightly, and Diaspro was screaming out in extreme pain. Bloom's friends were flying in front of her trying to get her to stop.  
"Bloom, please! Don't do this!" Flora said.  
"You could do serious damage to her with that kind of act!" Tecna said.  
"If you kill her, you won't be any better than her or the witches!" Stella said. Finally, Sky decided to join them.  
"Bloom... it's me! Please, let her go!" Sky said.  
"_Sky... but I..._" Bloom started to say.  
"It's okay, Bloom. We don't need to hold a grudge against her. Just let her go freely..." Sky said as he continued to plea with his giant girlfriend. Finally, after a few seconds of staring at the tiny Diaspro, Bloom opened up her hand and let her go.  
"_Remember this, Diaspro... Sky is mine!_" Bloom said.  
"Alright, alright... whatever. I'm so done with the Specialists anyway! Geez... I think I'll just fly back to my home planet for a vacation." Diaspro said before she completely left.  
"Thank you, Bloom." Sky said with a smile.  
"_No, Sky... thank you._" Bloom said. Finally, her injuries got the best of her as her head fell back down to the ground and she was knocked unconscious.  
"Oh man... she's too wiped out, I'm sure of it." Musa said.  
"We better get her back to her room right away!" Flora said.  
"Right. Pixies, do your thing!" Layla said. The pixies soon began to spray their shrinking dust all over Bloom.

Much later, inside Bloom's room, Bloom was laying in her bed, with bandages all over her covering the cuts and scrapes she sustained from her battle with Diaspro. She slowly opened her eyes, and as her vision returned to normal, she looked up to see Sky and Miss Faragonda looking at her.  
"Sky? Miss Faragonda?" Bloom softly said.  
"Shhhh... rest easy, my child. You've earned this rest." Miss Faragonda said.  
"Back in your room. The pixies were able to shrink you back to your normal size after you collapsed." Sky said.  
"Oh! What about the city? I'm sorry I had to trash it while fighting Diaspro." Bloom said.  
"Oh it's nothing a little magic can't handle. Your friends are out there helping with repairs to the city, and the college of course." Miss Faragonda said with a smile.  
"I'm so glad you're my girl, Bloom." Sky said, kissing one of Bloom's hands.  
"Gee, thanks... wait a minute. What about the witches?" Bloom said.  
"The witches?" Miss Faragonda asked.  
"Yeah... they kinda saved the day by first helping me grow and I guess shrinking Diaspro as well." Bloom said.  
"Well, I wouldn't count on them too much. They're evil through and through, and I'm sure they as well as Lord Darkar will be back to fight against us." Miss Faragonda said.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll be ready, Miss Faragonda." Bloom said.  
"I know you will... I'm so proud to have you as one of my students. But for now, just rest until you have regained your full strength." Miss Faragonda said. Sky started to walk out with her, but he took one last look over at Bloom.  
"Date tonight?" Sky asked.  
"Sure... and I promise it won't be a big one." Bloom said. Both laughed at the joke that was just made, and then Sky left, leaving Bloom all to herself in her room. Now that she was by herself, Bloom was thinking back on the grand battle she had won... along with whether or not she would ever see Diaspro again to forgive her for her behavior over Sky.

Finally she shook all those things off and just drifted back to sleep so she could recover from her injuries.

_END_


End file.
